se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Israel-ONU/ONU
Secretarios generales de la ONU con mandatarios israelíes António Guterres= António Guterres António Guterres - Ehud Barak.jpg| Then-prime minister Ehud Barak, left, with then-prime minister of Portugal Antonio Guterres in New York in 2000. (Avi Ohayon/GPO) António Guterres - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu meets with United Nations Secretary General Antonio Guterres meet in Jerusalem. (photo credit: AMOS BEN-GERSHOM/GPO) |-| Ban Ki-moon= Ban Ki-moon Ban Ki-moon - Shimon Peres.jpg| UN Secretary General Ban Ki-moon shakes hands with President Shimon Peres, at Peres's residence in Jerusalem, August 16, 2013. (photo credit: Flash90) Ban Ki-moon - Ehud Barak.jpg| "Creo que la paz sólo emergerá de un diálogo entre los socios, entre nosotros y los palestinos", dijo Ehud Barak tras reunirse con el secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon. AFP Ban Ki-moon - Ehud Ólmert.jpg| El jefe de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon (der.), protestó ante Ehud Olmert, en Tel Aviv, por el bombardeo. | AP Ban Ki-moon - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Benjamin Netanyahu (left) with UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon. Credit: PA |-| Kofi Annan= Kofi Annan Kofi Annan - Shimon Peres.jpg| File photo of former UN secretary general Kofi Annan, left, who won the Nobel Prize in 2001, with late Israeli president Shimon Peres, 1994 Nobel Prize winner, during a conference in Petra, Jordan, 15 May 2007. (AFP/Khalil MAZRAAWI) Ehud Barak - Kofi Annan.jpg| JER2000101011 - 10 OCTOBER 2000 - JERUSALEM, ISRAEL: Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Barak meets UN Secretary General Kofi Annan in Jerusalem, October 10, 2000. Annan is on a mission in the Middle East to try and end the two weeks of bloodshed and violence between Israel and the Palestinians. rw/dh/Debbie Hill UPI Ariel Sharón - Kofi Annan.jpg| Israeli Prime Minister Ariel Sharon (L) and the U.N. Secretary-General Kofi Annan shake hands during their meeting in Jerusalem, March 13, 2005. Israel's cabinet adopted on Sunday a report charting state complicity in the building of dozens of unauthorized settler outposts in the West Bank but set no timetable for their removal under a U.S.-backed peace plan. (Reuters) Ehud Ólmert - Kofi Annan.jpg| Olmert waxa uu ku adkeysanayaa in Israel ay ilaalineyso hub laga yaabo inuu loo geeyo Xisbulah. BBC Benjamín Netanyahu - Kofi Annan.jpg| Netanyahu and U.N. Secretary-General Kofi Annan meet in Annan's office in New York on May 15, 1998. CNN |-| Boutros Boutros-Ghali= Boutros Boutros-Ghali Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Isaac Shamir.jpg| Mr. Boutros-Ghali, right, was named foreign minister by Mr. Sadat, center, in 1977. With Foreign Minister Yitzhak Shamir of Israel, left, they spoke with reporters in 1980. CreditBill Foley/Associated Press Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Isaac Rabin.jpg| Israeli prime minister Yitzhak Rabin, left, with United Nations secretary general Boutros Boutros-Ghali and Gad Yaacobi, right, Israel's UN ambassador on Friday, November12, 1993, at Yaacobi's residence in New York. Shimon Sheves, behind Yaacobi, the director of the Prime Minister's office, listens in. (AP Photo/David Karp) Boutros Boutros-Ghali - Shimon Peres.jpg| Shimon Peres, Boutros Boutros Ghali à propos de "60 ans de conflit israélo arabe". ina.fr |-| Javier Pérez de Cuéllar= Javier Pérez de Cuéllar Shimon Peres - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli PM Shimon Peres (R) meeting w UN Secy Gen Perez |-| Kurt Waldheim= Kurt Waldheim Golda Meir - Kurt Waldheim.jpg| Kurt Waldheim with Golda Meir during a brief visit to Israel,1973. pinterest Isaac Rabin - Sin imagen.jpg| U.N. Secretary General Kurt Waldheim, left, meets with Premier Yitzhak Rabin, right, over conference table in Jerusalem, June 5, 1974. Next to Rabin is Deputy Premier and Foreign Minister Yigal Allon. Others unidentified. (AP Photo) Fuentes Categoría:Israel-ONU